cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta
Category: Sparta Sparta is the largest and strongest Alliance on the Black Team and has been since it's move to the sphere in March 2008. Before that, Sparta dominated the Pink Team until it was decided that the Black Sphere would be more beneficial for Sparta's growth and trades. Sparta originally started out on the Green Team. Sparta's Brief Stat History *March 11, 2007 - Sparta is founded by Micro Miner and Bush_84! *April 4, 2007 - Sparta reached 100 members! *April 16, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 1 million total strength! *May 1, 2007 - Guinness is made Sparta's official Beer! *June 5, 2007 - Sparta officially passed 2 million total strength! *July 20 2007 - Sparta officially passed 3 million total strength! *July 20, 2007 - Sparta reached 300 members! *August 2, 2007 - Sparta makes Pink it’s official color! *Oct 4, 2007 - Historical day for Sparta. We got sanctioned! *November 28, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 4 million strength! *Febuary 4/5, 2008 - Adjikistan started the Nuke Program! *Feb 6, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 5 million strength! *Feb 18, 2008 - Sparta passed 450 nukes! *Feb 26, 2008 - Sparta passed 500 in nukes! *Mar 4, 2008 - Sparta officially passed 6 million strength! *Mar 11, 2008 - Sparta finally leaves pink and goes to black! *Mar 11, 2008 - Sparta turns one! *March 20, 2008 - Sparta reached 500 members! *March 24, 2008 - Sparta passed 700 nukes! *April 2, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million total strength! *April 10, 2008 - Sparta passed 800 nukes! *April 25, 2008 - Sparta passed 900 nukes! *April 27, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million strength, again! *May 16, 2008 - Sparta passed 1,000 in nukes! *January 7, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 10 million strength! *Febuary 4, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 11 million strength! Detailed History of Sparta History of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta I. Preamble This Document is meant to set out the structure, rights and regulations of Sparta. All member nations of Sparta agree to the set rules and regulations presented in this charter. II. The Principles of Sparta The underlying principles of Sparta and all Spartans is our loyalty to one another, and above all, our alliance. All Spartans pledge to remain loyal to the alliance, no matter the odds, for we all know that Sparta will never fall as long as we stick together. Through unity, we will never falter, through strength we will never fall! III. Applying for Membership In applying for membership, you must recognise that Sparta is an alliance based in the Black team. Nations over 10,000 ns may be granted temporary exemptions from switching colours but anyone under must switch to Black team before applying. After this, the application process is quite simple. Creating a new topic under Member Applications with the appropriate details will be sufficient for us to consider your membership application. View the instructions Here IV. Spartan Government Kings of Sparta The Kings are the supreme leaders of Sparta, able to direct our alliance anywhere they desire. Their powers and duties are numerous, and include, but are not limited to: *Only the Kings of Sparta may issue a declaration of war on a foreign alliance. *The Kings of Sparta shall remain King until either one resigns. If such an event occurs, a successor shall be named by said King. *The Kings can veto any decision passed by the Senate. *The Kings have the power to suspend or expel a nation from Sparta without the permission of the Senate. *Only the Kings may authorize the use of nuclear warheads. Removal If the Ephors feel a King is not acting in the best interests of Sparta, a vote can be cast in the Gerousia. If a 75% majority decides a King unfit to continue his Kingship then the Ephors and former King will make a joint decision for a replacement. Ephors of Sparta Effectively the Kings' right hand men within the alliance, the Ephors are the designated heads of each department within Sparta. The Ephor Departments are as follows: *Foreign Affairs *Defense *Internal Affairs *Economy''' For appointments, the Kings will nominate an Ephor to a specific Government Department. Should the Senate start a debate about an Ephor department and disapprove with a 75% +1 majority, the Kings will nominate a new Ephor. Ephor Succession If an Ephor is not able to do their job for a certain period of time, the Kings may replace said Ephor without notification. Deputy Ephors of Sparta *Deputy Ephors are assistants to the Ephors. Each Ephor may appoint their Deputy with the Kings approval. *Deputies have the same mask as Ephors, but report to Ephors for duties and responsibilities. The Spartan Senate The Senate is the voice of the people within Sparta. All member nations of Sparta may vote for up to 3 candidates in the elections which are held on the first day every two months. *There are 8 Senators. *Senior government is not eligible to run for the Senate. *Senators are assigned as Liaisons into departments in multiples of two. Each Senators background history and specialities will determine where each Liaison goes. If it's left undecided for more than 5 days after each elections, the Ephor of Internal Affairs will decide for them *Should a tie exist between the Senators, the Kings will be the tiebreaker. Predetermined duties of the Senate: *Ratify new treaties proposed by Kings in peacetime. *Listen to suggestions, comments and concerns of general Spartan membership. Senator Removal *A Senator can be removed if both Kings or a 75% majority of the Senators agree. A 48 hour nomination and election period will be held if such an event occurs. Punishment Hearings *It is the job of the Senate to decide punishment of Spartans who break Spartan laws. *These hearings will be heard in the public area of the Senate for all Spartans to see. *The Senate is the Judge and the Jury of the trial. *The Kings and Ephor of Internal Affairs can overturn any punishment decision if urgent situations require actions or the punishment is deemed detrimental to the alliance as a whole. V. Spartan Law The rules of Sparta must be adhered to at all times in order to uphold her honour and integrity. Failure to abide by these very simple rules will result in severe ramifications against the perpetrator. Betrayal or embarrassment of Sparta is never an option. *While military prowess is of course encouraged within Sparta, no member nation may attack nations without prior consent from a commanding military officer. *Being a member of another alliance while in Sparta is strictly prohibited. *Nuclear Weapons may only be launched with approval by either of the Kings. *No member of Sparta may conduct espionage on any Alliance or pass classified intelligence to any Alliance or third party. *The use of in-game spies without prior approval from either a King or Ephor of Defense is prohibited. Spartan Wars * *'For this war, Sparta was primarily engaged with the FCO and when they stepped out of the war, Sparta's involvement was effectively over. Spartan Newspapers Sparta currently has two alliance-wide newspapers. * The Supreme Lord Sentinel run by supremelord * Mythologos run by magge The Supreme Lord Sentinel The Supreme Lord Sentinel concerns more of Sparta as a whole than just focusing on one nation. While its primary purpose is a propoganda tool for SupremeLord and Sparta, recently it has also focused on issues that the people want to read about, such as an alleged vote stuffing scandal. It features interviews and editorial comments, and is also the only Spartan Newspaper to be officially linked with Classy Comics. Mythologos Mythologos is the official Spartan newspaper. It turns its focus towards planet bob and writes about all kinds of things happening within Sparta. Mythologos is run by the editor 'magge', one of the oldest Spartans, who has an entire crew under him, which uses photo editing programs and videos to spread its message. You can catch some episodes of 'Classy Comics' in some of its issues. Spartan Treaties {| border="1" cellpadding="5" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; ont-size: 95%; background-color: #000; ext-align: center; order-collapse: collapse; |- |'Treaty||'Type'||'Signatories'||'Status' |- |The Mobius Accords || Mutual Defense & Optional Aggression Bloc || The Continuum || Active |- |Sparta Orders Another Case of Phoenix Butter || Mutual Aggression and Defense || Sparta & TPF || Active |- |The Phalanx Directive || Mutual Aggression and Defense || Sparta & The Brigade||Active |- |The Hangover Accords || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & TORN || Active |- |Another Techno Remix || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & Valhalla || Active |- |The Better Than Bronze Treaty || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & IRON || Active |- |The New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ Treaty || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & Alpha Omega || Active |- |The Kegerator Accords || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & Umbrella || Active |- |The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & RIA || Active |- |DE-Sparta MDoAP || Mutual Defense & optional Aggression || Sparta & DE || Active |- |The Redish/Pinkish Treaty || Mutual Defense || Sparta & NPO || Active |- |The Multi Flavoured Spartan Beer Garden || Mutual Defense || Sparta & MCXA || Active |- |A Sparthenian Announcement || Mutual Defense || Sparta & Athens || Active |- |Western Empire Protectorate || Protectorate || Sparta & =Western Empire= || Active |- |The Last Concord Protectorate || Protectorate || Sparta & The Last Concord || Active |- |o7 Protectorate || Protectorate || Sparta & o7 || Active |- |Myrmidons Protectorate || Protectorate || Sparta & Myrmidons || Active |- |Underworld Protectorate || Protectorate || Sparta & Underworld || Active |-